User talk:Ron Olsen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting VortexBox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley vortexbox.org Hi Ron, I have apparently been blocked from vortexbox.org access. I have no problem with any other URL. I wrote Andrew, asking to be reinstated, and he denied any knowledge of the block. He acted offended, but wanted to know WHO told me I was blocked. I cannot even ping the URL from my normal IP, although I can get to the web page via iPhone or by another IP. Thank you for your offer to help. I believe that Andrew is the only one who can solve this. I think he is afraid of critical posts, and I post them. I appreciate all your assistance and the care you obviously take in helping all VB users. Good luck, ''-mike'' HalfBit 21:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mike, Sorry to hear about your problem accessing vortexbox.org. From the symptoms you cite, it certainly sounds as if your IP address is being blocked. I know you've posted some things in the forum that Andrew probably didn't like, but I certainly hope he wouldn't retaliate by blocking your IP address. What is your IP address? You can find out by going to http://www.whatismyip.com/ Try power cycling your router and modem and see if you are assigned a different IP address by your ISP. If so, try accessing vortexbox.org from the new IP address. If this doesn't work, try contacting your ISP and see if they can help troubleshoot the problem. If you want to chat more about this, contact me by email: ronolsen comcast net Hope we can get this figured out. You have been a valuable contributor to the VortexBox forum, and I want to see you back there! Ron Olsen 00:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Ron Hello Ron, I disabled my satellite modem for almost a full day (overnight was not enough), and was issued a new IP address by WildBlue. I was fairly sure that would work, because I used an anonymizer to test, and that worked, but combined with WildBlue propogation delay, was not a viable solution. As a result of the IP-change I have vortexbox.org access now. I have not logged in yet. I'll do an upgrade first and then see if logging in works, probably tomorrow. I would like to see this wiki remain to allow independent VortexBox discussion. I have little confidence that the vortexbox.org wiki will be maintained better than the forum. Thanks for your concern and assistance. ''-mike'' HalfBit 03:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mike, Glad your new IP address is working to access vortexbox.org. Hope to see you back there soon. Let's hope this is the end of your access issues. If it happens again, I'll see if I can work with Andrew to resolve the situation. I think Andrew is a bit embarrassed about some of the bugs that have cropped up with USB backup and VortexBox Player, especially since he hasn't been able to fix them yet. I think your post about notifying everyone by email and posting a big warning message in the VB GUI sent him over the top. Turns out it's really easy to block an IP address with the Apache web server. I'm going to leave this wiki up, but I'm putting all new content in the info.vortexbox.org wiki. Andrew is looking into implementing the TikiWiki Bug Tracker, and I hope he'll implement the TikiWiki forums too. We'll see. But things are moving in the right direction, thanks to all of us urging these changes. You have played an important role here. Best of luck, Ron Olsen 05:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Ron